The purpose of a University of Michigan Regional Coordinating Stroke Center (UM RCC) is to participate fully in the NINDS Stroke Trials Network through clinical trial enrollment and implementation, and the training of junior investigators in stroke research. The UM RCC includes affiliate spokes in a geographically compact region with which UM has a history of collaboration, and provides access to a large and diverse stroke patient population. The applicants have assembled a dedicated multidisciplinary team of investigators who are experienced in stroke clinical trials and anxious to work collaboratively on Network trials and offer enrollment to all eligible patients. Included are also world-class experts in stroke basic science who can contribute to the leadership and training within a UM RCC and the overall network. Given the expertise of the UM RCC investigators in stroke-related clinical trials, a UM RCC would also anticipate proposing trials to be conducted in the Network. The University of Michigan is already home to the NINDS-funded Neurological Emergencies Treatment Trials (NETT) network's national Clinical Coordinating Center (PI: Barsan) and thus has experience with the design and conduct of clinical trials within networks. Furthermore, through the NETT, UM has experience executing master clinical trial agreements and conducting trials that require exception from informed consent for emergency research. Equally as important to the successful conduct of clinical trials within a UM RCC, the UM Stroke Program has a proven track record for developing clinical researchers in stroke, as this is the primary mission of its fellowship program. Unique resources are available at UM for formal didactic training in clinical research through its nationally recognized School of Public Health and its Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Clinical Scholars Program. Trainees within a UM RCC would also benefit tremendously from the mentorship of a multidisciplinary faculty with significant expertise in stroke clinical trials and clinical stroke research.